Ask Shugo Chara!
by Hannah'Collen68
Summary: Ask the characters basically anything you want - expect witty answers :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people ^-^**

**Im starting my own fanfic called "Ask Shugo Chara!"**

**You ask ANY character ANY question and they answer it ^-^**

**Feel free to ask anything you want ^-^**

**I just want to know if anyone would want to read this fanfic so..**

**PLEASE SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS THROUGH REVIEW.**

**Coz my yahoo account is jammed.**

**So,tell me what you think and ASK AWAY ^-^**

**Love, **

**Hannah :D (PS. Colleen dosent know about this fanfic O.O) **


	2. First Official Chappie

**Hannah'Colleen68: Hello everyone! And welcome to the first OFFICIAL chappie of.. Ask Shugo Chara ^-^**

**Disclamer: I don't own shugo chara. That's it. ^-^**

**To: Miki.**

**From: lucario cat star**

**Hiya! =draws picture of her making out with yoru really goo=**

Dear, Lucario Cat star.

Im happy that you drew that picture.

But is that even a question?

Sincerely,

Miki

**To: Ran**

**From: Lucario Cat star**

**What do you think of Amu?**

Dear lucario cat star,

I think she's a girl who needs serious help.

Love,

Ran

**To: Suu**

**From: lucario cat star**

**Hi! What do you think of Yoru?**

Dear lucario cat star,

I think he's a very cute kitty ~desu

Love,

Suu

**To: Amu**

**From: xxxUtauLoverxxx**

**Why do you like Tadase so much?**

Dear, Utau Lover.

Because, He's sweet,kind,caring,nice and.. HANDSOME.

(did I mention gay~?)

Love,

Hinamori Amu

**To: tadaga-I mean tadase.**

**From: Utau Lover**

**Amu or Rima?**

Dear Utau Lover.

I do not appreciate you asking me those kind of questions. But if you must know, I prefer Hinamori Amu of course.

Your King,

Tadaga-I mean Tadase.

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Utau Lover**

**Why do you like Amu so much?**

Yo Utau Lover,

I like Amu because Utau freaks me out.

And besides.. Amu has a room I can stop in if im tired (insert devilish laugh here)

Sincerely,

Ikuto

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Utau lover**

**If you had to choose to save Amu or Utau,who would you save?**

Yo Utau Lover.

Utau is my sister,of course I love her..in a way..

Amu is well…a hot girl.

WHAT IS THERE TO SAVE THEM FROM?!

OMFG, SOMETHINGS HARMING THEM?!

AMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

UTAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IM COMING TO GET YOU!

*destroys studio roof*

**Hannah'Colleen68: HEY! YOUR PAYING FOR THE REPAIRS!**

**To: Utau**

**From: Utau Lover**

I slightly like him. But I very much prefer ikuto.

He has a smexy vibe :]

PS. Wow,your username freaks me out.

A human likes me. COOL.

Sincerely,

Tsukiyomi Utau.

**To: Kukai**

**From: Utau Lover**

**Utau or Yaya?**

Utau Lover,

SION.

From,

Kukai.

**To: Utau**

**From: Utau Lover**

**Do you think of Amu as your friend?**

Utau Lover,

Yes.i think of her as my friend. But when it comes to Ikuto's love,

Were RIVALS.

Love,

Utau

**To: Biatc- I mean Amu.**

**From: Utau Lover**

**What do you think of Ikuto?**

Dear, Utau Lover.

I think he's a pervert with good taste in girls

Love,

BIATC-I MEAN AMU

**To: Nagi**

**From: Utau Lover**

**What do you think of Rima?**

Dear Utau Lover,

I think she's very cute,Short and Fluffy ^-^

And don't forget funny..

Love,

Nagi

**To: Rima**

**From: Utau Lover**

**Why do you hate Nagi so much?**

Utau Lover,

Is it even your business?

If you must know..

*whisper* I do it coz I secretly like him..

DON'T TELL ANYONE….PROMISE?

Rima.

**To:Amu**

**From: Tandokuno-Tenshi**

**Why do you like about Tadaga-I mean Tadase.**

Dear, Tenshi. (you mind I call you that?)

I like him because..

He's cute and sweet and funny..and gay.

Love,

Amu

**To:Ikuto**

**From: Tenshi**

**Do you think you could go on one day without being a pervert?**

Yo Tenshi-chan,

Im a pervert? *gasp*!

A cat at heart,

Ikuto

**To: Tadaga-I mean Tadase.**

**From: Tenshi-chan**

**Why do you have to shout "Tsukiyomi Ikuto" everytime you see him?**

Dear Tenshi-chan,

Because I feel like it.

Your geometric Ruler,

Tadaga-I mean tadase.

**To: Kukai**

**From: Tenshi-chan**

**Yaya or Utau?**

Tenshi-chan,

*whisper* Yaya.. SHHH!

Sincerely,

Kukai.

**To: Amu**

**From: Tenshi-chan**

**WHY DON'T YOU GO OUT WITH IKUTO?!**

Tenshi-chan,

..wait till episode 90 of SC to figure THAT out..

Love,

Amu. I mean Biatc-wait,it really is Amu.

**To: Me**

**From: AnimeMangaLover**

**If Ikuto and Amu were getting married what woulf happen to Ran,Miki Suu and Yoru? Same goes for tadaga-I mean tadase.**

Dear AnimeMangaLover,

They'd be the way they are right now O.O

If Amu/Ikuto/Tadase get old,they'l probably disappear.

**That's it for the first official chappie ^-^**

**Tune in for more..**

**Hannah'Colleen68: Well,people.. that's it for the first airing..**

**We'll be waiting for more questions!**

**Until next time on..**

**Everyone: Ask Shugo Chara!**

**Hannah'Colleen68: P.S., ikuto still has to pay for the roof.**


	3. 2nd Official Chappie

**Hi everyone, welcome to the 2****nd**** official chappie of Ask Shugo Chara! ^-^**

**It seems like I have to update daily..*gasp* kidding ^-^**

**Im happy this is starting out good and I thought it would hit downhill from the first chapter O.O**

**ENJOYYYYY ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara. Peach-pit has that job covered.**

**To: Me**

**From: ShoujoAnimeFanatic13**

**Why do you hate Tadase-kun so much? And he is not gay!**

**(I know I seem like a tadase fan,but im not ok.i just respect all of the characters)**

Dear ShoujoAnimeFanatic13.

I don't hate Tadase.

I even had a small crush on him until episode 74 O.O

He's kinda taken by Amu..but Amu is kinda taken by Ikuto so..

By liking Amu,that dosent make him gay O.O

BTW,

It aint my fault my bestie calls him gay T.T

And im not mentioning any names.. O.O

Love,

Hannah ^-^

**To: Rima**

**From: Utau Lover**

**I wont tell anyone,I promise! But when did you realize that you liked Nagihiko?**

Dear Utau Lover,

Im glad that you wont tell anyone.

I realized I liked him in between episode 60-65 ^-^

P.S. I kinda like his long indigo-ish hair. But it beats out mine T-T

Sincerely,

Rima Mashiro

**To: Amu**

**From: Utau Lover**

**Do you like Ikuto?**

Dear Utau Lover,

O.O *blushes* u-umm.. i-ikuto?

*blushes* m-maybe…

From,

A very bashful Amu

**To:Utau**

**From: Utau Lover**

**What would you do if Amu and Ikuto were dating?**

Dear UtauLover,

I would accept that fact,of course..

BUT IM NOT GIVING UP ON IKUTO ^-^

P.S I love your screen name.

Love,

A Very Determined Utau

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Utau Lover**

**If Amu was kidnapped by your stepfather,what would you do?**

Yo Utau Lover,

If Kazuomi really did kidnap Amu,

(If he had the turning fork)-

I would've got manipulated and

I would've killed her.

(If he didn't have the fork)-

I would've saved her,no doubt

From,

A very manipulated Ikuto.

**To: Utau**

**From: Utau Lover**

**What would you do if Amu and Kukai were manipulated by Easter?**

Utau Lover,

I would kick serious Easter Bunny A$$.

Love,

A Violent Utau.

**To: Tadase**

**From: Utau Lover**

**Why do you hate Ikuto so much?**

Dear Utau Lover,

HE STOLE THE KEY.

HE WAS A TRAITOR.

HE GOT MY BELOVED AMU.

WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO SAY?

From,

A very hateful Tadase

**To: Kukai**

**From: Utau Lover**

**Do you like Utau?**

Yo Utau Lover,

I have been asked this question about 3 times.

The truth is..

*drumroll*

I CANT PICK ANY GIRL..

ITS YAYA,UTAU OR EVEN SION!

IM SO HELPLESS *sob*

P.S. that wasn't so surprising,was it?

From,

A very confused Kukai

**To: Yoru**

**From: LucarioCatStar**

**I like cookies!**

**Yoru,can I have a hug?**

Dear LucarioCatStar,

I like cookies too ~nya

Have a cyber cookie from me! ~nya *gives cyber cookie*

Of course you can have a hug, ~nya.. if ikuto isn't here O.O

From,

A very lovable Yoru

**To: me**

**From:** naokopincesssaraipaz

ow yoru will disapear?jaja1 question nikaido who does he like su or the sister of kairi??and with the lolita complex of ikuo in the future will be a cahnce taht he would go after ami? Lol

Dear,

I understood your question, yep.(I think)

Nikaidou-sensei likes Yukari. (sister of Kairi)

And im not thinking he'll go for Ami..but he'll go for Amu ^-^

From,

Hannah. And on Sunday,with . ^_^

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Spicygirl27**

**Ikuto,when did you start being perverted?  
**

Yo Spicy Girl,

This is how I am.

I am a pervert in many ways..

From,

A very perverted Ikuto O.O lol

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Samie Doodle**

**Ikuto,can I borrow yoru for a couple of days?**

Yo Samie Doodle,

Sure. But don't destroy him.

Or feed him catnip (he'll get fatter,lol)

Sincerely,

A very Generous Ikuto

**To: Tadase**

**From: Samie Doodle**

**Are you actually gay?**

Samie Doodle,

If I were gay,

Would I have a crush on Amu?

PEOPLE DON'T KNOW HOW TO LOOK AT GAYS THESE DAYS

**sob**

Love,

A very.. *ahem* ..manly *ahem* Tadase.

**To: Amu**

**From: Samie Doodle**

**ARE YOU CRAZY? DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD? WHY WONT YOU GO OUT WITH IKUTO,EVEN IF HE'S PERVERTED AND 17 YEARS OLD?**

Samie Doodle,

Im not crazy,and I never hit my head since the 2nd grade.

Im waiting for Ikuto to ask me out first before we start dating.

From,

A very Staright-headed AMU.

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Samie Doodle**

**Can I pet your cat ears?**

Yo Samie Doodle,

… if you wish …

From.

A very flattered Ikuto

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Samie Doodle**

**What would you do if Amu died?**

Samie Doodle,

Please don't mention that kind of stuff near me.

It makes me sad T-T

If she.. *cringe* Died,I would mourn to no end.

From,

A very Disturbed Ikuto

**To: Amu**

**From: Samie Doodle**

**What would you do if Ikuto Died?**

Dear Samie Doodle,

… *sob* …

Love,

A very emotional Amu.

**To: Tadase**

**From: Samie Doodle**

**Can I throw you in a dungeon of doom?**

**Which is 50 ft underground BTW..**

Samie Doodle,

Just Try if you can.

From,

A very confident Tadase

**To: Utau**

**From: Samie Doodle**

**How can you eat so much when your so skinny?**

Samie Doodle,

.OUT.

From.

A very shapely Utau

**To: Ikuto**

**From: JellyBeanHeiress**

**Does it bother you that you love Amu even though she is 4-5 years younger than you?**

JellyBeanHeiress,

does not.

There are no age differences when it comes to love ^-^

From,

A very lovable Ikuto


	4. 3rd Official Chappie

**OMFG, I cant believe how many questions im getting daily! *wipes fake tear***

**CYBER COOKIES FOR YOU ALL,MY DEAR REVIEWERS.(AND ASKERS,lol)**

**To: Amu**

**From: AnimeMangaLover123**

**Everyone knows your secret crush is Tadase and Ikuto,But which guy are you more interested in and why?**

Dear AnimeMangaLover123,

Ahmm.. *ahem* MORE INTERESTED IN? I think tadase is so cute,charming and shy but ikuto is so hot,smexy and outspoken.  
I HAVE NO IDEA. *sob* (me: but from what I heard,the ending of the anime will be TADAMU. But I like AMUTO better T.T)

Love,  
Amu.

**To:Tadase  
From: AnimeMangaLover123**

**Why do you hate Ikuto so much? Explain and why**

AnimeMangaLover123,

I hate him because:

HE STOLE THE FRIGGIN KEY.  
HE TOOK MY BELOVED AMU.  
AND HE BETRAYED ME T.T  
I don't HATE him though..  
just slight anger and frustration ^-^  
he'll always be my ikuto-nii chan :D

Sincerely,  
Tadase.

**To:Utau  
From: AnimeMangaLover123**

**Are you a good person?or a bad person?..or BOTH?**

AnimeMangaLover123,

Im truthfully a good-hearted person.  
but when it comes to Ikuto's love..  
lets just say..  
im merciless *insert evil laugh here*

Love,  
Utau.

**To: Ikuto**

**From: AnimeMangaLover123**

**Why do you hate tadase so much? And explain why.**

AnimeMangaLover123,

…*in audible*  
I don't really.. _hate_ him.  
but I dislike him.  
for..private reasons.. (private GIRL reasons ^-^)

A cat at heart,  
Ikuto

**To: Me :P  
From: AnimeMangaLover123**

**Do you like cats or dogs?**

Yo AnimeMangaLover123,

OMFG, thanks for the compliment ^-^  
personally,I like black cats (_slightly _because of Ikuto. You see,I always wanted one since I was little :D)  
but I also like Yorkshire Terriers O.O I have no idea T.T ITS SO HARD TO CHOOSE T.T

Lotsa Love,

Hannah xoxo

**To: Ikuto  
From: Annabel101**

**Will you ever kiss amu one of these days?!!**

Annabel101,

Yeah,yeah..im getting on with it.  
I WILL kiss amu one of these days..  
when she's sleeping probbably..

Best Regards,  
Ikuto

**To: Amu  
From: Annabel101**

**IF IT WAS A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH,WOULD YOU SAVE TADASE OR IKUTO PERV?**

Annabel101,

OMFG.  
*juggles in head* Tadase..Ikuto..Tadase..Ikuto..  
*sob* I don't know *sob*  
(in mind: my prince..my stalker.. lol)

Love,  
Amu

**To: Yoru  
From: Annabel101**

**Your so cute,but what would you look like in HUMAN form?**

Yo Annabel101,

Lets see… I think id look like ikuto,but hotter..oh yeah ~nya

Birds and Fishes,  
Yoru ~nya

**Me: a short comic courtesy of: Lucario Cat Star**

=Burst through wall= Dramatic entrance! Just kidding bye!

Yo. (Ikuto)  
What do you think of dogs? Nya~  
Bye-ya!  
**Ikuto**: I THINK THEY ARE SMELLY AND NOT EVEN POTTY-TRAINED!UNLIKE US,COOL CATS.  
(Rima) What do you think of dream clown.  
**Rima: ..i think its kawaii.**  
Yaya: I still like cookies!  
**Yaya: yaya likes cookies too ^-^ especially Nadi's..i wish Nadi were still here..(I KNOW THAT NADI IS NAGI,BUT YAYA DOSENT XD)**  
(Tasade) Hello prince MUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ( One hour later) HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA  
**Tadase: OUJI..? ITS OUGA!**  
(Amu) Hiya! You should be sweet ans spicy stead of spicy and cool.  
**Amu: should I take that as a compliment?**  
(Ikuto) I have a carrot! ~Nya~  
**Ikuto: carrots are for horses.**  
(yoru): Still so CutE so here is a 10 cans of tuna! NYA~  
**Yoru: mmm..thanks ~nya *eats Tuna***  
(Miki): I like you so here's a painters kit.  
**Miki: ..thanks?**  
(Ran) Here! New pompoms!  
**Ran: YAY~**  
(Suu): I don't like you... Ha! You fell for it! Here! A mini real oven so you can cook!  
**Suu: thank you ^-^ ~desu**  
(Utau): Are you devil or angel?  
**Utau: BOTH.**  
(Eru): Hiya! Here's new grail for you!  
**Eru: ^-^**  
(Iru) MUA HAHAHAHAHA=Voice gets deeper=HAHAHAHA. Bye! Nya~  
**Iru: you sound weird. lol**  
Me- I like ceareal.

**Everyone: US TOO~!!!!!**

**To: Yoru  
From: xnightmarish**

**Do you like Miki?**

xNightmarish,

Of course I do,she's gorgeous ~nya

Birds and Tuna,  
Yoru

**To: Nagi  
From: MikanCitrusFruits**

**Can I steal you away and pet your hair?**

Dear MikanCitrusFruits,

Uhmmm..  
when im 15?

Love,  
Nagi Fujisaki

**To: Amu  
From: MikanCitrusFruits**

**What would you do if Nagi confessed his undying love for you?**

MikanCitrusFruits,

*blush* uhmmm..  
*blush* tee-hee..  
*super blush* id say..thank you? :D

Love,  
A very bashful Hinamori Amu

**Other questions will be answered in a few hours, so stay tuned! (other questions that will be answered are by: MikanCitrusFruits and UtauLover)**


	5. 3rd chappie PART 2

**Hello ^-^**

**This is the continuation of the last chapter T.T**

**I was so lazy,lol.. sorry bout that**

**CYBER COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO ASKED QUESTIONS ^-^**

**..ENJOY**

**To: Yaya**

**From: mikan**

**..whats you favorite candy?**

Dear MikanCitrusFruits,

EVERYTHING. O.O

Cake and candy,

Yaya

**To: Rima**

**From: MikanCitrusFruits**

**Who do you want more for Amu, Ikuto or Tadase?**

Dear MikanCitrusFruits,

Amu's love life is none of my business.

Love,

Rima

**To: Kairi**

**From: MikanCitrusFruits**

**Do you have a secret crush on yaya?  
**

Dear MikanCitrusFruits,

The ace? Hmmmmm… maybe.

Sincerely,

A very mysterious Kairi

**To: Tadase**

**From: MikanCitrusFruits**

**Are you sure your not gay? You looked like you really enjoyed Kukai feeding you.**

Dear MikanCitrusFruits,

O.O

Souma-kun was being a big brother.

Im not gay T.T atleast that's what I think..

Sincerely,

A very gender-confused Tadase

**To: Kukai**

**From: MikanCitrusFruits**

**Do you like waffles?**

Dear MikanCitrusFruits,

Ill eat anything :D

Sincerely,

Kukai

**To: Everyone**

**From: MikanCitrusFruits**

**Are you all aware that your in anime and manga?**

Dear MikanCitrusFruits,

OMFG,

WERE DRAWINGS?!?

Call Alex Russo for the Animation spell!!!!!!!

Sincerely,

A very animated EVERYONE ^-^

**To: Amu**

**From: JellyBeanHeiress**

**What would you do if Utau forbid you to see Ikuto?**

Dear JellyBeanHeiress,

As if id obey.. *snicker*

Love,

A very mischievous Amu.

**To: Nagi**

**From: Fluffy Chan**

**How often do you cut your hair? Lol**

Dear Fluffy Chan,

I have not cut it since I was a child.

And if I may say so myself,

Fan girls prefer it long ^-^

Love,

Nagi

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Fluffy Chan**

**Have you ever noticed that there are a pair of eyes watching you? I swear its not me. I hate you. And its not Utau either..**

Dear Fluffy Chan,

Yes,I have noticed..

And im hoping whoever my 'secret admirer' is,

Likes fish :D

Sincerely,

Ikuto.

**To: Rhythm/Rizumu**

**From: Fluffy Chan**

**Are you even a part of this? If not,ill make you mt breakfast! And why the HECK do you have headphones?!**

Dear Fluffy Chan,

OMFG, PLEASE DON'T COOK ME!

And blame nagi for my headphones..

I blame him for making my egg girly O.O

Sincerely,

A complaining Rhythm/Rizumu

**To: Nagi,Rima,Utau**

**From: Fluffy Chan**

**Who do you think has the longest hair?**

Dear fluffy chan,

Is Utau taller than nagi?

If she is, then utau has the longest hair.

There's no chance of Rima getting this award, because her hair is only up to her..

… buttocks lol

Nagi and Utau's hair are up to their thighs/knees or something..

Sincerely,

A very confused Nagi/Utau and Rima.

**To: everyone**

**From: Fluffy Chan**

**How often do you get fanmail?**

Dear Fluffy Chan,

Oh not much..

Just

5 MILLION A DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*sob*

Sincerely,

A fan mail flodded everyone

**To: everyone**

**From: Fluffy chan**

**Am I being a stalker right now?**

Dear fluffy chan,

A bit,yes.

Sincerely,

Everyone

**Okay,just one more buttload to go T.T**

**Ill update tomorrow.**

**Hopefully..CYBER COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THIS ^-^**

**Love,**

**ME ^-^**


	6. Fourth Chapter,And truth or dare!

**Hey faithful readers! (and reviewers.. I hope ^-^ )**

**Welcome to the latest chapter of .CHARA!**

**Just wanted to let you guys know,the next chapter is going to be a bonus chapter called: TRUTH OR DARE ROUND. Im gonna collect truth's and dare's to make this fanfic a bit more exiting.. that's why im answering all the pending questions today ^-^**

**HAVE FUN AND ENJOY. (P.S. Cyber cuppycakes for everyone! Cookies are getting boring lol)**

**To: Nagi**

**From: TT**

**Why wont you tell Amu that your really Nadeshiko? She wont hate you..a lot..**

Dear TT,

Im scared of the results!

She might pile driver me,

Toss me into a basketball hoop or worse..

DO THE BATISTA BOMB! Lol

Love,

A very Frightend Nagi

**To: Rima**

**From: TT**

**Why wont you date Nagi? If no/yes, then why?**

Dear TT,

I wont date him,because im waiting for HIM to ask me out first.

Don't you people know that it would ruin my image if I ask him out first?..

Im known to be relaxed.

And besides..if I ask him out,he might reject me O.O

Love,

Rima

**To: All Amu's fanboys**

**From: TT**

**WHY DO YOU ALL LIKE AMU? It seems like everyone falls for her lol**

Dear TT,

Its not our fault. Its Peach-pit's fault.

Were guessing,since Amu's the heroine here, all guys fall for her.

Sincerely,

Amu's fanboys. (EXEPT KUKAI,he either belongs with Yaya,or Yuri ^-^)

**To: Amu**

**From: TT**

**How do you feel that so many boys like you?**

Dear TT,

Uhmmm… I feel…

Greatful? Its an un-describable feeling..

Me: maybe she just needs to go to rehab O.O lol,kidding

Love,

Amu

**To: Ikuto**

**From: TT**

**Your hot.**

Dear TT,

Im not sure if I should say thanks..

Or run away O.O

Love,

A weirded out Ikuto

**To: ME**

**From: TT**

**Don't you wish that Amu and Ikuto would end up together already?**

Dear TT,

Yes,yes I do.

But Colleen likes TADAMU O.O

I prefer Amuto though..

Ramen and Soccer balls,

Hannah xoxo

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Samie Doodle**

**What would you do if you confessed to Amu and she still didn't believe you?**

Dear Samie-Doodle,

Oh well, her loss..

Atleast I tried.. am I right?

And (devilish laugh) I have lots of fangirls who are dying to be with me ^-^

Love,

A very confident Ikuto

**To: Amu**

**From: Samie Doodle**

**What would you do if Tadase was gay and denied it by saying he had a crush on you?**

Dear Samie Doodle,

.. O.O

I guess I'd avoid him like what I did in episode 78..

*unleashes lots of mosquito's that carry the malaria virus*

Lets hope one of those mosquito's reach him..

Love,

A very heartless Amu

**To: Utau**

**From: Samie Doodle**

**What would you do if Amu and Ikuto Got together and Kukai and Yaya got together?..**

Dear Samie Doodle,

I would sing until my lungs pop. Lol

Sincerely,

Utau xxx

**To: Miki**

**From: Samie Doodle**

**(me: P.S. His name is spelled Kiseki)**

**Yoru or Kiseki?**

Dear Samie Doodle,

..(shhhh!) YORU.

Love,

Miki

**To: Tadase**

**From: Samie Doodle**

**What would you do if Amu got together with Ikuto?..**

Dear Samie Doodle,

I do not know.

*grabs chainsaw*

I would get a lifetime supply of oxygen,put it in one of those oxygen containers,

And chop down all of the world's tree's so they can suffer O.O

Love,

A very Environment-Hating Tadase

**To: Amu**

**From: Samie Doodle**

**What would you do if Ikuto fell in love with Ami even though she's 14-15 years younger than him?**

Dear Samie Doodle,

Eeeeewwww… don't mention stuff like that to me!

That would be SICK AND WRONG!

Sincerely,

A very disgusted Amu

**To: Amu**

**From: Heather (Samie Doodle's friend)**

**Where do you get your clothes? I love them!**

Dear Heather,

Thank you,

I got my clothes from Taiwan and Japan..

Majority of their styles are like mine ^-^

Me: I like Amu's clothes too ^-^

Love,

Amu

**To: Nagi**

**From: C.C (mind if I call you that?)**

**OMG, your so amazing! Can you turn 18 so that you'd be my boyfriend? Tee hee..**

Dear C.C,

If I could..then yes.

Love,

Nagi

**To: Rima**

**From: C.C**

**Do you know what you should do? You should glomp nagi right now.**

**Do it.**

Dear C.C,

WHY WOULD I?

Sincerely,

Rima

**To: Amu**

**From: C.C**

**If your so cool and spicy,why were you dancing like a 2 year old in the 2****nd**** opening of Doki?**

Dear C.C,

IT'S THE ANIMATOR'S FAULT!

They made me dance in a freakish way! T.T

Love,

Amu

**To: Temari**

**From: C.C**

**If Nagi's a boy..and Rhythm's a boy..then you are a..?**

Dear C.C,

A GIRL! There's a theory that im a boy,but im really a girl.

Love,

Temari

**Dear Nagi,**

**Whats it like dressing as a girl? Its gotta be uncomfortable after a while,right?**

**Love,**

**C.C**

Dear C.C,

Yes,it gets uncomfortable.

Love,

Nagi

**To: Kukai and Yaya**

**From: C.C**

**You two make the perfect couple,don't you think? Tee hee..**

Dear C.C.,

^-^ thanks ^-^

Yaya: *blush*  
Kukai: *looks the other way*

Yaya: *kisses Kukai on cheek*

Kukai: *kisses yaya back on the lips*

AAAAWWWW..

Love,

Kukai and Yaya

**To: Amu**

**From: SK8TER-G1RL**

**Do you like a certain stray cat? ^-^**

Dear SK8T3R-G1RL,

_Maybe_

Love,

A very mysterious Amu

**To: Temari**

**Frm: sk8t3r g1rl**

**Why are you so violent?!?!..**

Dear SK8T3RG1RL,

Its my nature ^-^

Love,

Temari

**To: Ikuto**

**From: SK8T3RG1RL**

**Can you come to my balcony window?**

Dear SK8TERG1RL

When im not busy.

Love,

Ikuto

**Well,that's it for now O.O**

**Please send in your truth's..or dare's..**

**And remember,**

**CYBER COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS ^-^**

**-Hannah-**


	7. BONUS CHAPPIE PART 1

**OMFG. I get like what, 10 reviews EVERYDAY? Aawwww.. =hugs=**

**This is the BONUS CHAPTER of **

**Everyone: Ask Shugo Chara!**

**Since I only got a few truth's and dare's ill just put some questions in here as well..**

**Lol, enjoy people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any way. All I own is this friggin fanfic**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To: Tadase**

**From: KamichamaMitsuki**

**What would you do if the embryo was just a sparkly rock?**

Dear, KamichamaMitsuki,

…all my efforts..

…I worked so hard.. *sniffle*

…WHYY?!. *sob*

Love,

A hurting Tadase

**To: Amu**

**From: KamichamaMitsuki**

**What would you do if Nadeshiko was Nagihiko?**

Dear KamichamaMitsuki,

*goes nadeshiko violent mode*

W-H-A-T?!?!?

Love,

A shocked Amu

**To: Ikuto**

**From: KamichamaMitsuki**

**If Amu confessed her un-dying immortal love for you, what would you say?..**

Dear KamichamaMitsuki,

…

…

…

…

…

I LOVE YOU TOO,AMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

Ikuto.

**To: Ikuto**

**From: Utau Lover**

**If you love Amu so much,why haven't you asked her out?**

Dear Utau Lover,

Because I need to know if she loves me too, dammit!

Amu: I-I do love you..

Ikuto: *picks Amu up* Were going on a date.*jumps off to wherever*

Love,

Ikuto

**To: Amu**

**From: Utau Lover**

**What would you feel if Ikuto was dating a hot 17 year old?..**

Dear UtauLover,

HE WOULDN'T!

HE SHOULDN'T!

HE COULDN'T!

HE WONT!!

Because if he does…im gonna kill him. *death glare*

Love,

An overly-protective Amu.

**To: Ikuto**

**From: UtauLover**

**What would you feel if Amu was dating someone?..**

Dear UtauLover,

HER LOSS.

If she decides to go off with some random dude and leave me in the dust then GOOD RIDENCE! .. *sob* goodbye, My Amu.. *prepares to jump off cliff*

IM KIDDING! Sheesh.. lol I have lots of fangirls out there that would die to be with me

Love,

Ikuto

**To: Utau**

**From: UtauLover**

**What would you do if Ikuto asked you out?.,.**

Dear Utau Lover,

HE'S GONNA ASK ME OUT?

If he is.. then im going to full-out makeover/outfit choosing/nail painting/hair dressing mode! *takes big breath*

Love,

Utau

**To: Utau**

**From: Utau Lover**

**I have a school concert, would you like to be in it?**

Dear Utau Lover,

I would want to go.

IF I CAN GET OUT OF THIS FRIGGIN PAPER

Love,

Utau

**To: Rima**

**From: Utau Lover**

**Are your parents getting a divorce?**

Dear Utau Lover,

…do not ask me such questions.

That is none of my business. They have their own lives to take care of..

*sob* BALABALANCE! *sob*

Love,

A sobbing Rima

**To: Miki**

**From: Utau Lover**

**Yoru or Kiseki?**

Dear Utau Lover,

BOTH! OH YEAH! Lolz

Love,

Miki

**To: Suu**

**From: Utau Lover**

**Do you like someone?**

Dear Utau Lover,

Suu likes everyone ~desu

Love,

Suu

**To: Kiseki**

**From: Utau Lover**

**Do you like Suu?..**

Dear Utau Lover,

SHHH! I like Ran,filthy peasant!

Love,

Kiseki

**To: Ikuto**

**Since you're a pervert,**

**Go streaking in the backyard with yoru!**

**Love,**

**LucarioCatStar**

Ikuto: *goes streaking*

**To: Miki**

**Make Amu paint the Mona-Lisa!**

**Love,**

**Lucario cat star**

Miki: YOU GOT IT! Character change!

Amu: *paints Mona Lisa*

Miki: not bad..

**Dear Eru,**

**You're an angel right? Battle iru!**

**Love,**

**Lucario cat star**

Dear Lucario Cat Star,

I cant battle Iru! Im too nice to do THAT!

Im an angel for god's sake! All I can do is "white faggot"

The little white flag thing..,yeah,that's it :D

Love,

Eru

**To: Yoru**

**From: Lucario Cat Star**

**TAKE A SHOWER!**

Dear Lucario Cat Star,

But..i like the way I smell ~nya

*goes to take a shower*

THERE!

Sincerely,

A very pissed Yoru

**Host: Amu, truth or dare?...**

**Amu: ..dare?**

**Host: This dare is from TT.**

**KISS THE PERSON RIGHT NEXT TO YOU,EVEN IF IT'S A GIRL!**

**Amu: *looks sidewards* OMFG, its RIMA!**

**Crowd: OOOHHHH!**

**Amu: *kisses Rima on the lips***

**Crowd: LESBO!LESBO!**

**Host: Ikuto, truth or dare?**

**Ikuto: ..truth**

**Host: AAAWWW! This one is from TT.**

**What do you like about Amu?..**

**Ikuto: She's a very delicious cake.. and a very yummy girl..**

**Host: Okaaaaaaay.. NEXT! NAGI! TRUTH OR DARE?**

**Nagi: …dare?**

**Host: Wear a dress and dance for Rima**

**Nagi: O.O**

**Host: here,pick a dress.. the black one,the pink one or the gold one?..**

**Nagi: O.O the gold one?..**

**Host: here,put it on**

**Nagi: *puts it on* ITS TOO TIGHT!**

**Host: SQUEEZE!**

**Nagi: *squeezes* *dress pops*  
Host: your paying for that.**

**Nagi: T.T *wears pink dress***

**Nagi: *dances the Macarena for Rima lol***

**Rima: O.O *freaked out***

**Host: Ikuto, truth or dare?..**

**Ikuto: dare.**

**Host: This one is from MikanCitrusFruits.**

**I DARE YOU TO TRANSFORM WITH EITHER RAN,SUU OR DIA O.O**

**(your choice mwuhahahhahahah! )**

**Ikuto: This one is a mixture of Death rebel and Amulet Clover..**

**Ill even put in extra attacks because you people are so SWEET.**

**Ikuto: CHARANARI: DEATH CLOVER!**

**Ikuto: CARROT SLICE! REMAKE TOMATO! CHIPS,!**

**Ikuto: *bow* Thank you.**

**Lol,there are so many dares and questions!**

**..ill try to continue tomorrow..**

**IM SORRY IM SO LAZY T.T**

**BTW, just to know if you people are reading the stupid notes at the end of each chapter.. whenever you guys review, put this in: Poor little cows that eat cuppycakes.**

**Thank you guys!**

**Cyber cookies for ya' **

**.. **

**-hannah- lolz.**


	8. Dang it TT

**T.T sorry, Im going to Seattle for like 2 weeks**

**Im not gonna be able to update for about 3-4 days because of family stuff and something like that.. the plane ride takes up one day O.O**

**Anyways,im SO SUPER DUPER EXTREMELY SORRY for not being to update..**

**I promise,after we settle in and when were done with family stuff,ill update right away..**

**I feel so guilty for not being able to update T.T**

**Maybe if you guys are lucky,colleen will finally be able to update ^-^**

**(when we meet up T.T) I hope she does O.O**

**BTW, to Amu iz a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH,**

**Colleen thinks that your comment to her was rude lol**

**And I like Kukai. *guilty* lol**

**P.S., I love your name ^-^**

**Im gonna leave in about 3 hours and this is the last I can get of the laptop before I have to pack it in.. and again, im SO SORRY for not being able to update..**

**Until I update again, lol**

**Hannah xoxo ^-^**

**P.S. I want to say just one more word.. ****SORRY.**


End file.
